


like bonds between daughters and mothers, undeniable and knowing

by phoenyxies (berriesbloom)



Series: the birds will all sing a song in halcyon [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critmas Exchange, Gen, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesbloom/pseuds/phoenyxies
Summary: Jester shows Marion her painting, and Marion sees something.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: the birds will all sing a song in halcyon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	like bonds between daughters and mothers, undeniable and knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hufflepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/gifts).



As Fjord and Caduceus left, the door swinging slightly behind them as they headed for what Jester assumed was their usual spot on the beach, she turned back to her mom.

Marion was dressed in a simple dress, an elaborate paisley-covered corset hidden beneath the scarf draped across her shoulders. Her horns were adorned in golden hoops and swirls, the only gemstones a pair of a ruby and sapphire atop the first curve in her horn. Seeing that made Jester’s heart swell, and her tail swat at the air behind her with even more ferocity. 

“Jester, this really does look amazing. You’re improving even more rapidly than you did here.” Marion turned to look at her daughter, eyes soft. The canvas was covered in bright colors, the background a sunset dripping with oranges and jade green trees dappling the landscape behind what was an artistic rendition of Jester and the Nein camping for a night. It had been a project of Jester’s for several weeks, and she had just put the finishing touches on it earlier that day before they’d teleported to Nicodranas.

“Thank you, Mama.” Jester giggled, cheeks aching from the grin on her face. “Beau helped me a lot, did you know she’s really really good at describing sunsets? She might be really good at punching things, but she’s so good at talking. It was like there was a sunset in Roshona, even though it’s always dark there. It’s just night always, it’s so weird! I’m really glad we could come, I was missing the sun.”

“Beau?” Marion hummed, glancing from the painting to the monk, currently lounging not far away on the bench of their table. Jester followed her mom’s gaze, watching Beau talk to Yasha, waving her hands about like she was telling a story. Marion looked back to her daughter, whose face had then settled into a soft little smile as she watched her friend, and Marion’s heart panged. “Your fighting friend? She seems like a charmer.”

“Oh, she is, Mama! You should’ve seen her when we were talking to the Assembly, she was so confident. And she called me amazing and wonderful and all that in front of them too, she said ‘Jester Lavorre, our devastatingly intelligent and super badass cleric’, right in front of their faces. She did, she really did!”

As Jester launched into what Marion was sure to be an exaggerated version of the meeting she had heard about already, she shifted her attention back to Beau, who had looked back over to Jester in the time they’d been talking. There was a look in her eyes, too, that the Ruby of the Sea has interpreted over the years as something _specific_ , and Marion couldn’t help but smile. Beau caught her eye, and in seeing something in Marion’s eye she turned away, flustered. Marion’s smile grew, and she turned back to Jester.


End file.
